The Dark Side of The Moon
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: AU Season One- What if Queen Beryl had found Usagi before Luna? What if Beryl thought Usagi had good potential, and offered her a place at her side? [WIP]
1. Welcome to The Dark Side

The Dark Side of The Moon

Chapter One – Welcome to The Dark Side

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Just borrowing them for some fun ;)

Author's Notes – Okay, I'll start off by saying this is my first SM fic, so it's probably not so good. I started this a while ago...and finally finished it recently. I'm a angsty person, so beware. If anyone likes this fic, I have a few others I might write and post. I have an obsession with turning Usagi to the "Dark Side" ;) I like Usagi-revenge fics. Adore them. Anyway, please review so I know if to continue and if anyone likes it!

Warnings/Pairings – PG-13 for swearing and evilness. Later pairings of Usagi/Mamoru (way later), and Senshi/Generals.

Series Summary – AU, where everyone's older. What if Queen Beryl had found Usagi before Luna? What if Beryl thought Usagi had good potential, and offered her a place at her side? The first season of Sailor Moon certainly would have been different. Sailor Moon done my way

----------

Our story starts, that of a tragic love, in a city called Tokyo. Now this was an ordinary city, just like any other, and the people of Tokyo were very surprised when things that were not so ordinary started to happen. Now it went unnoticed by many for a long period of time, for it was something that was very abnormal, but could easily be explained. People were losing their energy. This was nothing much out of the ordinary – and could be explained as strokes and other things. However, when people by the dozens started being brought into the hospitals, all drained of any power and energy, some expected something was up.

However, this is only part of our story. The other part...is about to begin..

It was a day like every other day, the sun rising early in the morning to greet the new day, and the people rising with it. In a small house in the middle of the city, however, a young girl was not. As the sunlight filtered in through the window shining warmly on her face the girl stirred and slightly opened her eyes. Reading her clock, she suddenly jumped up screaming.

"Mooommmm! Why didn't you wake me up?!" She jumped out of bed, running to get her clothes. "I'm going to be late!"

Downstairs, her mother sighed and closed her eyes as she continued to wash the dishes. "I did, Usagi! You told me you'd get up in five minutes!"

Fully dressed, the young girl, Usagi, ran past the table and grabbed a slice of toast in the process. "And you believed me?" She mumbled, sticking the piece of toast in her mouth as she put on her shoes.

Her mother didn't answer to this, and she soon didn't have the time to, for Usagi had already grabbed her lunch bag and was rushing out the door. Gaining some distance, she finally slowed down to a mere walk, and took the time to eat her breakfast. Looking up, she realized for the first time what a beautiful day it was. The sun was warm and relaxing on her worried heart, and the small breeze playfully blew at her hair.

Usagi was a normal teenage girl, and at the age 17, was attending high school. Those who knew her knew that she was a kind and gentle girl, although a total klutz. At a normal height for her age, she had sparkling blue eyes and a lovely smile that caught many's attention. Her golden blonde hair added to her beauty, in which she kept in two long pig-tail like balls on her head.

"Poke it!"

Usagi snapped out of her trance like state at this. Hiding behind a brick wall, she peered around it and spotted three small boys huddled together, seemingly picking at something. Squinting, Usagi tried to see just what it was. _A cat!_ Her eyes widened, _they're hurting that poor cat!_ She immediately stepped out of her hiding place.

"Hey you!" She called, running up to them, "Stop it!"

Realizing they were caught, the boys ran off, leaving the poor thing behind. Usagi glared at their retreating backs before attending to the animal. Bending down, she gently picked it up. "Ohh...you poor thing." The cat didn't seem to be awake, so she gently held it closer. "Boys are so mean!"

It was then that she noticed something odd about the cat. For some reason, there was a bandage on its head. Bewildered, she reached to pull it off. "What's this for?"

She soon found out, as for when she took it off, she noticed the small golden crescent moon that was under it. "Huh? A crescent moon?" She asked in even more confusion.

The only answer she got was the cat's eyes opening to reveal two large red eyes. It immediately started to squirm, and Usagi had to let it go. It jumped a far distance and landed on top of a car, staring down at the bewildered and frightened girl.

Usagi blinked, taking all of this in. _A black cat with red eyes...with a moon on its forehead_. "Ookay.." She backed away from the cat. When she was a far enough distance away, she broke into a run. "Oh no! Now I'm defiantly going to be late!"

Behind her, the cat stared at her in curiosity, before slowly following her.

----------

"Usagi! It's not that bad!"

Usagi groaned, lowering her head onto her desk. She had failed yet another test. "Stupid math..I'll never get it! And now mom's gonna kill me!"

Naru, Usagi's best friend, frowned. She was unsure of how to cheer her friend up. Then it came to her. "Usagi – lets go shopping! It'll help you forget all about that stupid test, and maybe your mom will have forgotten about it by the time we go home. My mom's shop is having a sale today, maybe we should go look at the jewelry!"

At the mention of jewelry Usagi perked up. "I totally forgot about that! Let's go!" She jumped up and grabbed hold of Naru's hand and started to drag her out the door, only to be stopped by the class' smartest student.

"You know Usagi, shopping won't help your studies. Maybe I should tutor you!"

"Yeah, right, Umino." Usagi mumbled as she passed him and continued down the hall. Since Usagi had first met the boy he had been trying to impress her. It was clear to everyone that he had a crush on her, but Usagi chose to ignore it. She had turned him down the first attempt, and the many times that followed. He just wouldn't give up, no matter how much she put him down and ignored him.

Getting her stuff from her locker, and waiting for Naru to do so as well, they were ready to go in no time. School having finished for the day, they were free to raid the shops in town. The first place they headed for was Naru's mother's jewelry shop.

"Whoa...this place is sure busy today!" Usagi observed as they entered the sliding doors. All around them people were leaning over glass cases, peering at the things inside. People pushed and shouted to get where they wanted, and shoved to see or buy the jewelry first.

Naru frowned at the behavior. This was the most crowded she had ever seen her mother's store, and it was a bit unusual, even if there was a sale. Looking around, she tried hard to find her mother. "Mom?"

A crowd further off caught both the teen's attention, and they headed in that direction. Pushing their way through the girls finally came upon Naru's smiling mother, who was busily showing off the jewelry that she had in her hand. Upon spotting her daughter and her best friend, her smile widened. "Girls! There you are! I thought I saw you come in amongst this crowd. Usagi dear, how are you? Do you like this?" She handed Usagi a box that contained an expensive looking ring. "You get a discount for being like family to us!"

At the mention of a discount a mob of people pushed and shoved Usagi and Naru out of the way, trying to get a good look.

"Whoa! They're like a pack of animals!" Usagi commented, wide eyed at the commotion.

"It's kind of strange if you ask me. Mom's been having this sale all week...and yet I don't seem to see anything bought at the end of the day. And these people – I'm sure I've seen them here before." Naru observed.

"Maybe it's just your imagination." Usagi smiled at her before adding, "Since this place seems to be packed, want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure!"

Both girls headed out of the store, glad to be out of all the pushing and shoving and into the fresh air.

"Hey, do you think mom has forgotten my test already?" Usagi asked, taking it out of her purse as she walked down the street.

"I don't know...hopefully."

"Yeah." Usagi nodded, crumpling up the paper and throwing it behind her. "Maybe I can get away with telling her it was cancelled."

"Whoa...a 30? Obviously someone didn't study." Came a voice from behind them. Both girls stopped to find a boy who looked older than them, with black hair and sunglasses. He was holding up Usagi's crumpled test, studying it.

"Hey!" Usagi snatched her paper away from the stranger. "Who said you could read that?"

"Well it just kind of came out of nowhere and hit me in the head." The boy stated calmly, staring down at the young blond who was glaring madly at him, her cheeks blushing a light red. He grinned slightly. She was cute...and he had a strange feeling like he's met her before – or he knew her.

Although she was fuming, Usagi had quite the same feeling, but chose to ignore it. Her crumpled paper in hand, she turned on her heels and dragged Naru away – leaving the stranger behind. Once they were some distance away, Naru couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Usagi asked, puzzled.

"I think he liked you."

"What??" Usagi crossed her arms. "Naru have you gone mad?"

"Maybe." Naru smiled before catching her friend's arm. They wandered around looking at different stores and things before Naru said, "Hey, I know! Let's head to the Arcade and play some video games! That'll sure cheer you up!"

Hauling her friend off, they took the more scenic route towards the Arcade – the hangout for all teens in the city, and Usagi's most favorite place. Not only was Usagi a video game lunatic, but claimed to be madly in love with a boy named Motoki, who worked there.

Stepping in through the sliding door, the first words were "Hi Motoki!" A wave, and she headed in his direction. He was standing behind the counter of the small cafe counter, talking to someone. As Usagi neared, she realized who the person was. "You!"

"Oh, Hi Usagi! Didn't see you come in –" He noticed her angry gaze on his friend. "I'm guessing you two have met?"

"Very recently." The other boy replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, okay.." Motoki blinked and introduced them. "Usagi, Naru – this is Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru, this is Usagi and her friend Naru. They come here a lot, so I know them very well. Sit down girls – what may I get you?"

Usagi reluctantly sat down next to Naru – she was having that same strange feeling again. "Uhm, chocolate sundae please?"

"Same." Naru smiled. "So, Mamoru – how do you know Motoki?"

"We've known each other since we were in high school." Mamoru stated simply, peering briefly over the girl's shoulder at the strange blond. "You know, the funniest thing – you're friend's hair looks like a pair of meatballs."

Usagi jumped up and slammed her fist down on the table. "I've known you for less than a day and I already think you're a real jerk!" She cried, before heading off for the game machines. Going for the game Sailor V game that was furthest away, she sank into the seat and sighed, calming herself. She didn't know what it was about him, but he sure did know how to make her mad! Pushing a quarter into the machine she soon busied herself with the game.

"Usagi!" Naru called after her friend, but let her be. Sometimes Usagi was best left alone when she was mad or upset. Turning back to the two older boys, Naru apologized for her friend. "She's having a bad day." She explained.

"I'd say." Usagi muttered from where she was sitting, vaguely paying attention to the game. She was much more interested in the conversation and trying to figure out what the weird sensation she was feeling was. _Somehow,_ she thought and looked up at the dark haired man, _it has to do with him. But what is it? I feel like...I know him..._She shook her head. _If I did know him, I'd certainly remember a jerk like that._

A hand waving in front of her face brought he out of her deep thoughts and she blushed furiously as Naru smiled down at her, winking. Usagi had somehow managed to daze off, her eyes locked on Mamoru. Naru would certainly tease her later on.

"Your sundae is ready." Her friend giggled, making her way back to the counter, Usagi following close behind. Taking her seat next to her friend again, she refused to look up. Today certainly wasn't a good day.

----------

Large red eyes peered in through the sliding doors of the Arcade, carefully watching the people inside. The small black cat had been following the blonde girl since early that morning, never letting her out of her sight. Even now, her eyes followed the girl's every move.

The cat's name was Luna – she had remembered that much since she had been awakened that morning. When the blonde had pulled the Band-Aid off her head, a flood of thoughts and emotions filled her head, along with a sense of duty. Opening her eyes, she was met with a familiar figure, although she couldn't remember where or when she had met the girl before. It was just a feeling she had gotten. However, the girl seemed afraid, and had quickly run off before she could quite figure out what she was doing there.

_There's something about her_, the cat thought, ducking behind a garbage can as a couple walked down the street. _A power locked deep inside...could she be the one?_

That was her sense of duty kicking in. Her duty to save this world from the evil force that she could feel even now_.__ The Dark Kingdom has already begun taking over. I must stop them! _And somehow, she knew that this girl was the key.

However, from what she'd seen so far – she had her doubts. The girl was a klutz and didn't seem very smart, though her kindness and loyalty shone through all that. _Perhaps she really _is_ the one._

Luna watched as the girl finished off her sundae and another fight broke out between her and the dark haired man. She just had enough time to hide in the nearby alleyway as the girl stormed out of the Arcade, furiously cursing the male. Her friend quickly waved goodbye to the two men, and ran after the blonde.

Waiting for them to get a safe distance ahead, she soon followed after them.

-----

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Usagi said angrily as she walked, fuming. "Meatballs? I've _always _done my hair this way! And he doesn't know me – so who is he to call me names and make fun of the way I look?"

Naru walked in silence, afraid that if she said something then her friend would totally go off her head.

"He was such a _jerk_!"

"Well," Naru finally said, "He really didn't have to be so mean...but I think it's because he likes you. Kinda like when we were little and Umino used to pick on you – we found out when we got older it was because he had a crush on you."

"Yeah," Usagi rolled her eyes, "Definitely it. Just met the jerk today and I bet he thinks I'm his soul mate or something, and even though he's like...in collage, he's picking on me like a six year old because he 'likes me'." She said in a sarcastic tone, soon realizing she had snapped at her friend. "Sorry I snapped, Naru – but I'm just really in a bad mood right now." Sighing, she slowed her pace. "Failed a test, mom's going to kill me, and I'm suddenly being picked on and made fun of by some guy I don't even know."

"It's okay Usagi. I understand." Her friend gave her an encouraging smile as they stopped on a corner. "Just don't get too depressed over it, okay?"

Usagi nodded, waving goodbye to her friend as they parted way. Usagi slowly made her way home, oblivious to the fact that she was being followed.

"I'm home!" She called upon arriving at her destination, and winced as she saw her mom come out of the kitchen and walk towards her, an expectant smile on her face.

"Well?" She asked, holding out her hand. Usagi stared at it for a moment, before getting up the courage enough to hand her failure over.

Taking one glance at it, Usagi saw her mother's face turn red with anger. "A 30? How...Usagi, you said that you studied!"

"I _did_ study!"

"Studied what? _Comic books_?"

"No.."

"Umino's mother phoned earlier – they were upset because Umino got a _95_! And then you go bring me home _this_.." Her mom trailed off, "I won't take anymore failure Usagi! You get out of this house right _now_ and go to the library! And I don't care if it takes till midnight, you don't come home until you know for _sure_ that you're going to pass the next test!"

"But mom!" Usagi cried, but soon found herself outside and the door closed and locked behind her. Sitting down on her step, she let the tears streak down her face. She normally had a good relationship with her parents – but not always. This was one of those times. Angrily wiping the tears away, she stood and marched down the walkway. She would not go to the boring old library to study for a stupid test or subject that wasn't even assigned yet!

"I'll go to Naru's...they'll let me stay for a while." She mumbled to herself, angrily kicking a can out of her path as she made her way in the direction of the jewelry store that Naru's mother owned. "Maybe the night...that would certainly teach mom not to lock me out of the house. By the morning she would be worried out of her mind."

Seeing the store up ahead, with the lights still on, she fastened her pace. The city wasn't a good place to be out in when it was almost dark. Stepping into the warmth, she surveyed the store and her mouth dropping open in a small gasp. Men and women of all ages were unconscious on the floor.  Usagi recognized half of them from earlier.

"What...what happened?" She finally found her voice, and a scream filled the air, catching her attention. That was Naru!

Usagi quickly made her way up the stairs in the direction the scream had come from, only to come face to face with a terrible scene. Naru's mom holding her against a wall by the neck, laughing as her daughter screamed in terror.

"Naru!"

She watched as Naru's mom stopped laughing, and almost screamed as well as Naru's mom turned her head right around to face Usagi, her features shifted into something hideous.

"Oh my..." Usagi sucked in a breath, immediately forgetting her friend in distress. _What the hell is going on??_ Her friend screamed once more as a green light surrounded her and she seemed to grow tired. "Naru!" Usagi called again, taking a step foreword. But it was too late – the monster let go of her friend, and she slumped to the floor unconscious. The monster then turned to face her entirely.

"No!" She screamed, hurriedly turning to run. But she only made it as far as downstairs before the thing jumped in front of her, blocking the exit. It instantly reached out and grabbed her, and she cried out and punched at it, trying to get free. "Let go of me!"

"Need...more...energy.." It grunted, holding on tighter, and Usagi watched horrified as the same glow spread over her body, and it felt as if she were being drained of life.

"Noo.." She struggled, growing weaker and weaker.

"Didn't anyone tell you that when a girl says no, she means no?" Came a voice, and Usagi felt the monster's grip loosen, the green light disappearing as the monster looked around frantically for the voice's owner. Usagi found it before the monster did – a man in a tuxedo stood dramatically in a large window, highlighted by the night's moonlight.

"Who're you?" The monster hissed letting go of Usagi, who was still drained and found she couldn't stand on her own. In a blink of an eye Usagi found herself cradled in the man's arms, and safely away from the monster, who was growling madly and getting ready to charge.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen." The man announced, as Usagi stared up at him. _He's cute_, she decided, _and he saved me..._ a strange feeling settled upon her, but she chose to ignore it. _It probably has to do with what the monster just did to me_. "Can you stand?" The man asked her, and she nodded her head. "Then sit tight, I'll take care of this." He carefully set her on the floor, and walked towards the monster.

"Let's see what you've got mask man." Growled the monster, sizing up its opponent. Usagi watched her savior as he stood calmly, waiting for the first attack. It soon came.

"Watch out!" She winced as the monster's arm swung heavily at him, and she closed her eyes, unable to watch. She expected a crash, a crack – anything, but no sounds came. Opening one eye, she watched as the man in black easily dodged every blow skillfully. The monster seemed frustrated at this and continued to attack, although it seemed useless.

"Stand still!" It barked, aiming for the masked man perfectly. However, it was blocked by the man's extended cane.

Usagi watched as they continued to battle, both of them becoming more and more exhausted as they hit and parried. Finally the monster had had enough. As Tuxedo Kamen jumped high out of the way of another attack, it turned to Usagi, who crawled back as it lunged foreword and towards her. _Can't run...can't fight..._her mind whirled as her world blurred with panic._ Am I going to die? But I'm only in high school...I have yet to live...I don't want to die!_

A blast came from the monster and Usagi found herself screaming, her eyes tightly shut. She counted down the last seconds of her life – but they never seemed to come.

-----

Tuxedo Kamen knew he was wearing out from the fighting, and although the monster was also, he knew he probably wouldn't last. So he had jumped to a high distance, hoping that he could get at least a few moments of rest. However, his mind was not put to rest, for the monster quickly turned on the blonde headed girl who sat where he had left her on the floor. Her terrified features pulled at his heart, and as the monster's attack flew through the air, he knew that he would never reach her on time.

"Usagi!"

As the attack connected with its target, there was a blast that sent the monster's fireball upwards, blasting through the ceiling and into the night's sky. Tuxedo Kamen stared in shock at the gap, the moon and stars shining through the large hole. _What the hell..?_ Turning his attention back to the girl, he blinked. Usagi was still screaming, but she was now engulfed in a white and yellow light.

The monster, terrified, backed up from its target, shielding its eyes from the brightness. As the light flooded the room, however, its feeble attempt was no use. It seemed to glow as well, and the monster sudden vanished, leaving a poor woman lying unconscious on the floor.

He watched in amazement, unable to believe his eyes. This girl – Usagi – she held quite a lot of power. But what did it mean? Who was she really?

Peering hard through the light, Tuxedo Kamen noticed something different about the girl. Something on her forehead.

A crescent moon.

-----

"Jadeite? What was _that_?"

Queen Beryl, queen of the Dark Kingdom, sat at her thrown staring at a large ball of colors. Through this, she and the rest of her dark forces had been watching the fight. All had been going well until the masked man had shown up. They had gained enough energy for several days today – and now the monster was destroyed and their energy was gone.

"I don't know, my Queen."

They had all seen what had happened – the glowing light that was now fading. But what was it? Suddenly Beryl gasped in shock.

"A crescent moon..." She seemed to remember something, "So Serenity had enough power to send her precious daughter to Earth. I knew she looked familiar. Jadeite, I want you there right now – she must be destroyed."

"Destroyed, my Queen?"

"Are you questioning me?" Beryl snapped, glaring up at him. "She could be our downfall."

"Or our key to power." Jadeite smirked, walking to the middle of the room.

"Do I sense a plan, Jadeite?"

"She's very powerful." Jadeite observed, looking into the large ball of swirling mist.

"I see where you're going." Beryl's evil smile grew. "Powerful indeed – and could be a great help to our Dark Kingdom. I see why I made you one of my top Generals. However, it would take a lot of energy to turn her to the Dark side."

"Maybe..maybe not. We know nothing about her will or life, or the way she thinks. Perhaps we won't even need to convert her? And if we do, it would be well worth it, wouldn't it?"

Beryl sat back, thinking it over. How ironic it would be to have Serenity's child at her feet. After a few moments of consideration, she met Jadeite's gaze.

"Bring her here."

-----

Usagi breathed heavily, realization finally setting in. She was still alive, and she wasn't hurt. Opening her eyes, she stared at Naru's unconscious mother laying a few feet away from her. _What...what happened? Where'd the monster go? Where'd Naru's mother come from?_ There were so many questions and no answers.

Looking around, she found the masked man still at his perch, staring down at her as if studying her.

_"Usagi!"___

_He..he__ called my name. Who is he? Do I know him..?_

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?_

"All questions will be answered if you come with me." Came a voice, and Usagi watched as a man dressed in a purple blue suit and blonde hair appeared before her, hand outstretched. This would have seemed odd at any other time but after what she had just experienced, she guessed anything was possible.

She stared at his hand, before reaching out to grasp it. "Who-who are you?"

The man smiled, although on his face it looked evil and sinister. "A friend. My name is Jadeite, and I have an offer for you."

"You!"

Jadeite turned and spotted another man, dressed in a tuxedo. _Ah, I was hoping he'd have left._

"You're from the Dark Kingdom!"

"And what would you know of the Dark Kingdom?" Asked Jadeite.

"I've been warned about you. Usagi – you can't go with him!"

Usagi stared at the two men, confused. Jadeite turned back to her, her hand still in his grip.

"I've done my research on you, Usagi. Took me less than a few moments - but I know that you don't lead an entirely happy life. You're a lonely seventeen-year-old who lives with parents who could care less about her, as long as they can show off her grades to their friends. People make fun of you because you're different, or because you don't live up to your full potential. The Dark Kingdom has seen all this, and we recognize all the potential you have. We'd like for you to join us. We offer you the choice to become the girl you've always wanted to be. Intelligent, graceful, respectful – everything you desire. All you have to do is say yes."

Usagi stared at him, transfixed. He seemed to know a lot about her and the things she wanted. It was true, all he had said. She did wish for a better life. The only good thing she had was her friend Naru. Perhaps if she went with him...

"Usagi, don't even think about it!" The masked man jumped down from his perch, standing by her side. "Because I won't let you do it."

Usagi glanced at him, feeling a familiar feeling at his closeness. She hadn't really thought about it before, because of the whole monster incident, but now she could feel it clearly. The same feeling she had gotten earlier that day when she was with...

"Mamoru." She whispered, and he seemed to tense. So it was true, it was Mamoru. Mamoru telling her what to do, or in this case, what not to do. Her expression quickly melted into a flown and she glared up at him. "You have no business telling me what to do!"

"Well obviously someone has to, otherwise you go off doing stupid things!"

She stared at him, hurt.

"Usagi-" He grabbed at her arm, but she pulled away.

Mamoru was the last straw. She'd been through so much today – and all her life. It was time for a change. Taking Jadeite's hand once again, she smiled at him. "Yes. I'll come with you."

"Welcome to the dark side, Serenity." He bowed slightly and they both disappeared.

_Serenity?_ He froze. Serenity was the name of the girl he'd been seeing in his dreams. The girl who asked him to save her. But Usagi and Serenity couldn't be the same people – could they? He shrugged that thought off. _Of course not_. Serenity was the Princess of the moon – not some stupid teenager. But he had still lost Usagi – and it was his fault.

"Usagi! Usagi!"

Mamoru looked up as a blackish blue cat stumbled down the stairs, calling the lost girl's name. Upon reaching the bottom, the cat quickly surveyed the room. "What?...Where'd she go?"

_A talking cat_, he mused, but voiced, "She's gone."

"Gone? But she can't be..Oh no.." The cat sat down, its head hanging. "I was too late – I couldn't help her. And now she's dead..."

"Not dead – taken."

The cat looked even more horrified.

"This isn't good."

To Be Continued...


	2. Converting Serenity

The Dark Side of The Moon

Chapter Two – Converting Serenity

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Just borrowing them for some fun ;)

Author's Notes – I'd like to thank all you reviewers who reviewed the first chapter! I'd name you all out, but that'd take a while. You all know who you are anyway ;) Keep them coming! Thanks to you guys, this chapter is out sooner! But anyway, yeah..this chapter may be shorter than the last. Ah well. Hope you enjoy it anyway! And sorry for any mistakes – I don't have a beta reader, and I didn't re-read it ;

Warnings/Pairings – PG-13 for swearing and evilness. Later pairings of Usagi/Mamoru (way later), and Senshi/Generals.

Series Summary – AU, where everyone's older. What if Queen Beryl had found Usagi before Luna? What if Beryl thought Usagi had good potential, and offered her a place at her side? The first season of Sailor Moon certainly would have been different. Sailor Moon done my way

----------

"Contacting Central Control – please come in."

The Arcade was dark and empty. The only light came from the game screen in front of the red-eyed black cat.

"Central Control here – state the password." A computerized voice replied, the screen blinking.

"The early bird gets the worm – but the early cat gets its morning breakfast." Luna responded, eyes watching the screen as it changed colors.

"Nice to hear from you Luna. It's been a while."

"Yes it has." Said Luna, "A long while."

"So what brings you here?"

"It's my mission – I'm not sure what I'm doing, really. I just awoke this morning, staring into the eyes of this girl, and suddenly I could think and speak for myself. My head was filled with all sorts of stuff – memories, mostly. And this mission – to find the Sailor Senshi."

"Queen Serenity made it so you would remember, in case dark forces should arise again. You must find the Senshi – they have no memory of their past or each other. You must convince them and give them their transformation wands, so they can protect the city from evil."

"The Dark Kingdom is back." Luna whispered, looking down, "What if I don't find them in time?"

"You will. They will find _you_. Start by searching out Sailor Moon. She will be of great help."

"Sailor Moon...I think...I think we've already lost her." Luna said quietly.

"Lost her?"

"Yes...I believe she might have been the girl that woke me from my sleep. I followed her around all day...but tonight...tonight something happened." There was only silence, and she continued, "I followed her to her friend's shop – there had been an attack. I was unable to get inside through the doors because I could not open them – so I had to find another way in. A guy – Tuxedo Kamen seemed to be protecting her well enough. But by the time I got there she was gone. He explained that they took her....she's gone. On their side."

"We must get her back. She plays an important role in our destiny as Sailor Moon."

"But how do we get her back?"

"That I do not know. But there must be a way."

"I...I don't know what to do." Luna shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I've already failed."

"I shall send message to a friend. If you don't find the other scouts by the time they arrive, don't worry. They'll be of great help."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Luna."

She watched as the screen shut off and she sat staring at it for a few minutes after. _A friend?__ But who..?_ She decided she didn't have time to think about it. She had things to do and people to find.

-----

_It was her again – with her long flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked at him sadly, mist floating around her and covering her features. Suddenly the mist cleared and he found himself staring at Usagi, who glared menacingly at him._

_"Usagi?__ What're you doing here?"_

_She didn't answer, just continued to glare at him silently. Mamoru was about to take a step towards her when he was stopped by someone's soft pleading voice._

_"Help me...Help me Endymion..." It echoed around him, but he couldn't find the owner of the voice. "Help me before its too late.."_

_"Princess Serenity?"___

_"Yes?" Both the voice and Usagi asked at the same time._

_"Usagi – what's going on?"_

_"You killed me." The voice answered for her..._

Mamoru abruptly woke up, breathing heavily and sweating. _It was a dream...all a dream._ He sighed, trying to calm his heart, and settled back into bed. A dream. Or was it? The memories of the past day came back to haunt him – him saving Usagi, the monster attacking her...the light. What was that light? Why did the crescent moon appear on her head? He had no idea – but she had been right. _You killed me..._He had watched as her and Jadeite disappeared, and only God knew where she was at the moment or if she was even alive.

And it was all his fault.

_It was her choice!_ A voice in the back of his mind insisted, but he knew better. He should have stopped her. He felt like it was his duty to protect her for some reason.

But now she was gone. And he didn't know if or when he'd ever see her again.

Sitting up in bed, he laid a cool palm on his forehead. Why did he feel so bad about all of this? She was just another annoying teenage girl. A klutzy one at that! Why did he feel such a strong pull to her? What was it about her? Was there some hidden meaning in his dream that he was yet to understand? He sighed.

Getting out of bed, he made his way over to the balcony to get some fresh air. The silence of the night was comforting and he enjoyed the small breeze that ruffled his hair. It was so relaxing that he didn't notice the large red eyes staring at him from up above, nor did he hear the cat's silent descend. All he saw was a large black object heading for him and he had enough time to back away as it landed.

"Whoa!" He started at it, and as it peered up at him he soon recognized the cat as the same one from earlier. "What're you doing here?"

The cat didn't answer him right away, but studied him with those ruby eyes. Finally, it took a step forward. "My name is Luna – I followed you after what happened at the jewelry store."

Mamoru blinked, taking this in. The cat had followed him? Then that must mean it knew he was Tuxedo Kamen...

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I know who you are. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." There was a slight pause. "How long did you know the girl?"

"Usagi? I just met her today...why?"

"I was hoping you'd have more information on her." The cat sighed, shaking its head. "There was something about her...a feeling...and I never got to her on time. She was special – destined to be someone. A fighter of love and justice."

_A feeling?_ Mamoru's eyes widened slightly. So he wasn't the only one who felt it! "A feeling? Special?"

"You feel it too, didn't you?" The cat stared up at him, "A sense of familiarity? I get the same feeling around you...that's why I followed you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Until I receive more information – your help. The city's a dangerous place right now, and by the looks of it, it could use some help."

Mamoru nodded. He mentally kicked himself for trusting someone so easily, but he had questions that only the cat – Luna, could answer. She seemed to have a lot of knowledge of what was happening. Maybe she was the answer to all of his questions?

"Come in, it's pretty chilly out right now."

The cat seemed to smile and trotted after him as he entered the warmth of his apartment.

"Thank you."

----------

Usagi walked beside Jadeite in a confident grace, peering at her surroundings out of the corner of her eyes. It was dark – very dark, and there was a chill to the air. Everything around her felt...dead. But that didn't matter to her. Her mind was set on this, and only this. Soon she wouldn't be the ditzy crybaby that everyone thought her out to be. Her dreams would come true – _and no one will stand in my way!_

"Ah, so you must be...Usagi?"

They had entered a large chamber-like room with a small amount of light lighting up what looked like a throne. Upon it sat a woman dressed in dark colors of purple and black, with long flowing red hair. She had a superior aura about her, and for a moment all Usagi could do was stare. There was _definitely_ something familiar about this woman...but Usagi knew she had never seen her before in this lifetime.

"That's me."

"Or should I call you...Princess Serenity?"

Usagi blinked, confused. "P-Princess?"

"So it's true that you don't remember." The woman mused. "Queen Serenity has truly made a mistake in erasing your memories."

"I don't understand..."

The woman nodded to Jadeite, who stepped behind the lost blonde and put a hand to her temples.

"Then I shall make you understand." The woman announced,"I shall give you back some of your memories, and they are yours to do what you like." Her eyes turned to Jadeite, and he gave her a knowing smile. He would give her her memories back – but they would be twisted to Beryl's will, and more important things would be left out. "It will all come back to you sooner or later, but for now, these will do."

As she finished those words, Usagi saw a flash before her eyes and the ground dipped and fell from under her feet. However, she didn't fall, nor did she worry about what lay beneath her. In front of her, however, hovered an illusion of a Palace cloaked in white. Taking a step forward, she met with this and she soon found herself standing in front of the grand Palace, staring up at it in bewilderment.

It was then that she noticed that she was no longer wearing her school outfit, but a long silken white dress. _What...why am I wearing this?_

She suddenly wondered where she was. Where could such a beautiful place come from? Looking around, she found beautiful and elegant things, such as large expensive looking statues and fountains. Above her she found the night sky, its stars twinkling innocently at her. Then she saw it – where the moon should have been, a blue planet stared back at her.

_Is that the Earth?_ She thought, gazing up at it. _Then that must mean..._

_You were the Moon Princess,_ came a voice through the silence - the voice of the woman with the red hair. _Born to rule over the solar system._

"Serenity! What are you doing out here?" Came a stern voice, and Usagi turned to find a black cat staring up at her, a frown on its face. "You know better than to go outside alone! Beryl's forces could easily get to you. Come inside!" It shook its head, "You are so very un-Princess like. All you do is disobey orders! No wonder the Queen has hired guardians to watch over you!"

A sense of anger filled Usagi. A _cat_ was telling her what to do? Everyone knew that she disliked being ordered around! Who did this cat think it was talking to??

The scene faded, and the red-headed woman was standing beside her.

"They never let you be for one second, and you hated it. Hated that they ruled your life and actions. Hated being a Princess who couldn't make her own decisions or live her life the way she wanted to."

Another scene faded in and Usagi found herself standing in front of a woman with hair like hers, only her hair was a silvery white color.

"Serenity, where have you been?" She scolded, "I was looking everywhere for you! Thank the Moon that Luna here found you!"

The scene faded again, and by now Usagi was scowling.

"I never had any time to myself..."

"They wouldn't allow it, would they?" She went on, and another scene faded in. One with a man dressed in dark clothes with black hair – someone familiar, although Usagi could not remember where she had seen him before. "The only time you got away was when you went to Earth against their will. It was there that you met him."

Peering at him, Usagi was confused. Who was this man? Where had she seen him before? "Who? Who is he?"

"The Prince of Earth...Endymion. You fell in love with him, and you were sure that he felt the same way. But of course you were very naive..."

"He...he didn't love me?" Usagi asked, turning to the woman with tears in her eyes. She remembered him now, although only fragments in her memories.

"Serenity – we mustn't see each other." His voice echoed, and he turned away from Usagi and left her. The scene started to fade.

"Did he ever _tell_ you he loved you?"

Usagi clenched her hands, her anger and sadness growing. "N-no. Not ever. It always seemed he didn't want to be around me..."

"Perhaps he didn't," The woman mused, and Usagi looked up at her with tear streaked eyes, "Do you remember anyone else who didn't want to be around you?"

Another scene faded in, and Usagi found herself standing in front of four other girls, all dressed in different colored gowns.

"Really Serenity, you can be so stubborn sometimes!" The raven haired girl said, crossing her arms and looking away from her.

"Yeah – we aren't always here to see you," Said the brunette. "We were summoned here by the Queen. We have things to do." She finished, and began to walk off, the raven haired girl in tow.

The scene faded.

"My friends...they never had time for me either," Usagi remembered, "Always off on missions and in meetings with mother."

"They weren't really your friends then."

"I guess not." Usagi lowered her head, both anger and sadness taking over.

"I'll be your friend Usagi."

She looked up to find the woman's hand outstretched in an almost friendly matter. As she took it the darkness faded somewhat, and she found herself back where she started out in her normal clothes, Jadeite no longer standing behind her. Her hand was in the woman's, and she gave a small smile.

"I'd like that."

"My name is Beryl – Queen Beryl, and I'm the leader of the Dark Kingdom," She watched as Usagi's eyes widened briefly at her name, but she seemed to accept this in no time. "Do you still wish to join us?"

"Of course." Usagi answered without one thought of it. "I don't think I belong anywhere else."

"You must train your powers, my dear, but once you learn to use them right and with the help of the dark forces, you will be very helpful to us. Are you up to all of this?"

"I'm ready and willing to do what it takes."

"You will indeed be great." Said Beryl. "But what shall we call you? Usagi? Or should you go by Serenity?"

Thinking it over, Usagi gave a small evil smile. "Serenity sounds good. Very ironic that the Moon Princess is working for the enemy, don't you think?"

"Hmm, I like the way you think!" Beryl laughed.

"Thank you my Queen." Usagi bowed slightly, the smirk never leaving her face. "Where shall I be staying?"

"Jadeite will show you your quarters and will introduce you to my top advisors. You'll be well taken care of my dear."

Usagi nodded, bowing slightly in leave before following after Jadeite.

"Oh, and Serenity?"

Usagi turned to face her new Queen.

"Welcome to the dark side."

To Be Continued...


	3. Jadeite's Plan

The Dark Side of The Moon

Chapter Three – Jadeite's Plan

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Just borrowing them for some fun ;)

Author's Notes – Wow, its me again – with another chapter to this fic. Again, thanks for all the reviews. Although many mentioned/disliked the "brainwashing" part – I never really meant for it to be like that. Usagi can still think and act for herself, so it really wasn't brainwashing now was it? :P It was just memories from the past that Usagi disliked, and there'll be more to it later. Sorry its taking me so long to write...but I haven't been all that interested in writing for a while, so I only write every now and then. Its like severe writer's block or something. Yeah, so anyway – enjoy!

Warnings/Pairings – PG-13 for swearing and evilness. Later pairings of Usagi/Mamoru (way later), and Senshi/Generals.

Series Summary – AU, where everyone's older. What if Queen Beryl had found Usagi before Luna? What if Beryl thought Usagi had good potential, and offered her a place at her side? The first season of Sailor Moon certainly would have been different. Sailor Moon done my way

----------

The next few days passed rather slowly as Luna waited for a sign, reply or anything from this so-called "friend" Central Control had mentioned. She had hoped that the reply would have come soon – the sooner they rid the earth of the enemy the better. But it seemed the enemy was withdrawing. There had been no attacks since that night, and Luna was beginning to worry.

Staring out through the glass doors to the balcony, she twitched her tail nervously. She had been staying with Mamoru, he didn't seem to mind a whole lot, however, she knew that she had a mission to complete. _I must find the senshi soon,_ she lifted a paw and laid it against the glass, _wherever__ they are...I cannot seem to find them_. She sighed, shaking her head. She really was a failure.

A moan from another room woke her out of her depressed state and Luna turned her head to find a sleepy Mamoru dragging himself out of bed and into the bathroom. She soon heard the shower going and after a few moments it shut off again. Clean and dressed, Mamoru headed for the kitchen next.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really." He answered.

"Having nightmares again?"

He nodded in response, yawning.

"Same one?"

He nodded again. "Usagi and Serenity."

A silence fell between them as Mamoru began to cook his morning breakfast.

"There's been no sign of her...it's like she's totally vanished off the earth." Luna murmured, "Even the police can't find her...her family is pretty upset from what I hear on the news. They think someone kidnapped her."

"Someone did."

"She went willingly," Luna reminded him, "Technically that's not kidnapping."

The silence fell again, and Luna watched as the young man finished his breakfast and cleared up.

"I have a class this morning. Are you going to be all right by yourself?"

"Yeah," The cat nodded, "I might head out myself, actually. Who knows – maybe today's the day?"

"Good luck then," said Mamoru, sliding the balcony doors open slightly so she was free to enter and leave as she pleased. After doing so and saying his good-byes, Luna soon found herself alone once again.

**_Hopefully_**_ today's the day_, she thought, before leaving the apartment as well.

------

Queen Beryl sat in her usual place, surrounded by the darkness and red glow of her minion's eyes. Out of all of them, only her favorite stepped out to face her, bowing slightly under her gaze.

"Jadeite, how is our new arrival coming along?"

"Great, my Queen." He answered, not moving from his bowing position. "She's doing well in her studies and training. The Generals and I are most pleased at her progress."

"As am I. I never expected it to be this easy. She was so willing to accept anything I said to her."

"Indeed, the truth hurts."

"Hmm," Beryl said thoughtfully, "And it really was the truth. What I showed her were sad and angry memories – she didn't see what went on before or after them."

"Like how her mother and guardians were concerned about her with the upcoming war," Jadeite mused, "Or how Endymion was pushing her away for her own safety. It was all very clever, my Queen."

"It was, wasn't it?" She laughed. "And she so easily believed it all."

"But what if she were to regain her memories?"

The laughter stopped, and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "You've brought up a good point Jadeite. One that can easily be fixed with a little dark energy. Lets say, a mind block. That should do the trick, don't you think?"

He nodded silently.

"Rise Jadeite," She finally ordered, and he obeyed, "We've been slacking behind lately in our task with Serenity's arrival and training. As for now, allow Nephrite to take over. We must collect more energy!"

"I have already picked a new location," Jadeite started, and the air around him started to shimmer and move as an image took place, "It's called the Crown Game Center – a place where human teenagers flock to play arcade games and buy food. A great source of energy."

"Proceed with your plan, Jadeite – and do not fail me."

"I will not, my Queen."

And with that, he vanished.

-----

Luna sighed, sitting on a curb and watching people pass her by. She was having no luck at finding the other senshi

_Where do I even start? I've looked all over, and I haven't sensed anything at all!_ She shook her head. _But I can't stop...every minute I waste sitting around thinking about it, could be a minute I might find her... _She stood once again, stretching her sore legs, and began her journey once again. But after an hour of walking, she soon found herself in front of a familiar place.

_The arcade..._thought Luna, staring up at the large sign. _This is where I followed Usagi..._ She pushed that sad thought out of her head. If Usagi had hung out here, then perhaps another senshi might too. That thought in her head, she raced across the street, not bothering to look both ways. She didn't see the car coming until it was too late. There was a loud honk, and Luna prepared herself for the hit, but it never came.

"Hey you!" Yelled a voice, "Watch where you're going next time!"

Luna opened her eyes to find a girl holding her tightly, cursing the car as it disappeared. She sighed in relief – she was safe. She silently scolded herself for not looking where she was going.

"Are you okay kitty? I hope you're not hurt.." The girl said softly, scratching her behind the ears. Luna tried hard not to give in to the pleasure, but she soon found herself purring happily.

"You seem okay." The girl giggled, holding her up to look her over – and for the first time, Luna had a chance to look the girl over as well.

She was wearing a school uniform, obviously just getting out of school, and had long raven black hair that framed her pretty face perfectly and really brought out her dark eyes. She was smiling and she seemed to light up with a glow.

"Luna! Are you okay?"

They turned to find Mamoru exiting from the Crown Arcade, a worried look on his face. Luna meowed in response.

"Oh, this is your cat?" The girl asked, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"Well...err...sort of." He gave her a smile as she handed him the cat. "She followed me home one day, and has been staying with me since."

"She seems like a nice cat," She smiled back, face reddening even more. Luna could tell that this girl was attracted to Mamoru, and watched and listened in amusement. "Although that spot on her head is kind of strange. Looks like a crescent moon or something."

"Well, she's a very strange cat." Mamoru mused, and Luna growled softly in response. "Hey, you must think I'm pretty rude.." He stretched out his hand, which she took. "I'm Chiba Mamoru."

"Hino Rei." She said, shaking his hand.

"Rei...hey, you work at the shrine, don't you?"

She nodded, letting go of his hand. "My Grandpa owns the place."

"I've been there a few times. It's very nice."

"You think so?" She blushed some more, "Maybe next time you come by you can drop by and say hello...maybe stay and have some tea?"

"That would be nice." He smiled.

"Anyway, I must go. See you around!" She waved, and was off again.

"Thanks again for saving my cat!" He yelled after her.

Setting Luna down, Mamoru made sure no one was looking before he talked to her.

"Watch where you're going next time, huh? Don't want to end up as road kill before you find these senshi of yours." He smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'll be careful next time."

"So what were you doing here anyway? The arcade is where kids hang out after school."

"It's a good place to search then, now isn't it?"

"I guess...especially now since Motoki's hired a new assistant. The girls seem to flock here after school. Not only that, but Motoki's bought a ton of new flavored ice cream. I haven't tried any yet, but it's very popular. Everyone's buying it. It's on sale and everything."

"Hmmm..." Luna sighed thoughtfully, staring at the building. Maybe this would be the place she'd find her....she was close, she could feel it.

"C'mon Luna, it's going to be dark soon. Lets go home – you have all day tomorrow to check out this place."

Luna nodded silently, following after Mamoru as they left, glancing back over her shoulder every now and then to look at the arcade. There was something about that arcade, and she'd soon find out just what it was. Whether it be good or bad, she was drawn to it. And if she was lucky, she'd find what she was looking for.

-----

Jadeite faked yet another smile as he handed another starry-eyed girl an ice cream. She took it, her eyes never leaving his as she grinned stupidly and blushed. He pretended not to notice as he served the next girl, who wore the same stupid grin.

_What is it with these girls?_ He thought, scooping up another frosty treat, _It's__ like their hormones are gone crazy! What kind of girl comes on to a guy she doesn't even know?_ He shook his head. _I'm definitely not interested in any of these bimbos – or anyone, for that matter._ He silently wished they would stop their high-pitched giggling and just leave him alone. He had work to do.

"Busy day, huh?"

He looked up to see Motoki giving him a thumbs up, a knowing smirk across his lips. Jadeite nodded. Although Motoki looked the same on the outside, inside was a whole different story now. Deep down, ready to strike when needed, was one of Jadeite's creations. It had taken up residence just the other day – when Jadeite had taken over the Crown. He smiled, remembering. After all, it had been so easy! The real Motoki was tied up out back, out cold.

The bell over the door jingled to signal the arrival of another customer, and Jadeite bit back a sigh of annoyance. _Yet another stupid human girl, I bet._ Glancing over at the newcomer, he found he couldn't look away. In the entrance stood a raven-haired girl dressed in a red top, red overcoat and a black skirt. She stood looking around, as if looking for someone.

_Who is she?_ He wondered, searching his mind for an answer, but coming up with none. There was something strangely familiar about her...the aura that seemed to surround her. He couldn't help but stare, drawn to her as if he knew her a great deal. He shook his head. It couldn't be possible...but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away.

"Hey! Some service here!"

Jadeite finally snapped out of it, turning his attention back to his customers. An elder lady stood with her arms folded, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry." He muttered, getting back to work. Queen Beryl would be most displeased if he failed her another time.

-----

Rei entered the Crown Arcade, shyly looking at her surroundings. The place seemed a bit full, but that didn't matter. She was meeting someone, and as she peered at one of the back tables, she realized that someone was already there.

"You're late." A smiling Mamoru pointed out as she slid into the booth.

"Sorry...never got off work until late." She smiled back, remembering earlier that morning. Mamoru had dropped by that morning, and had offered to take her out for a thank you for saving his cat. She gladly accepted and had agreed to meet him after work. Now, here she was, staring at a menu and chatting with Mamoru as if they were good friends.

"How's it going there anyway?" Asked Mamoru after he'd been served his favorite apple pie dish.

"It's busy this time of year. Lots of people looking for charms, I guess." Rei answered, slowly taking a spoonful of her ice-cream and putting it in her mouth. "This ice-cream is really good!" She declared as she tasted it, "Do you want to try?" She offered. Mamoru shook his head.

"I was never really into all that charm stuff...I believe we make our own luck." He ate another spoonful of pie, "I heard you were psychic or something –" He started.

Rei hesitated slightly. She really didn't like to talk about her 'special powers', as people called it. It seemed to scare people, and a lot of the time she was shunned or called names by her fellow classmates. "Yeah.."

Mamoru noticed how she suddenly became uncomfortable. "I think that's pretty cool. How does it work?"

_Cool?_ Rei raised her eyes to look into his, which were studying her. Nobody had ever told her her powers were 'cool'. Most people thought it was freakish. But it seemed most people weren't like her new friend Mamoru. She smiled slightly. "I do readings of a sort...by looking into fire." She revealed. "It doesn't always work, but I'm getting better at it."

"That's good. The more you work at it the better you'll get, right?"

She nodded, eating some more of her ice cream. "I hope to be a great fortune teller one day."

He smiled at her in response, and she smiled back.

-----

Jadeite scooped up another cone, getting frustrated with his work. Just to think – one of Beryl's proud Generals working such a degrading job. _My plan had better work._ He frowned, handing the cone over to another unsuspecting customer, who gladly licked at it and threw money his way_. I don't see how humans can eat this stuff,_ he thought, looking down at the containers_, its basically frozen sugar. What point does it serve?_

Scowling, he looked up to find Motoki handing out ice cream as fast as he could. The day was soon coming to an end and there were fewer customers than before. _Thank the Dark Kingdom_, he sighed, wiping his hands off in his earth clothes.

"Motoki – I'm taking a break. See to it that the plan is carried out." He said, passing by the other boy.

Walking into the back room, he couldn't help but smirk. Everything was going smoothly – certainly his plan would work.

A loud giggle interrupted his thoughts, and he scanned the room to find its owner. His eyes immediately landed on the girl he had seen earlier, who was happily chatting away with some guy. For some reason this made Jadeite angry and he tried to shake the feeling away.

_Who is this girl?_ He wondered, _and why does she draw my attention?_ He studied her hair, her face, the way she smiled and talked. She was a stranger to him..but yet, he felt like he knew her...

His anger grew as he watched her gently touch the man's arm, a bright smile on her face. _Why does she make me feel this way?_

He shook his head, shrugging the feeling away. He had no time for such nonsense. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped through a portal and back to into the Dark Kingdom. He had to report to his Queen.

To Be Continued....


	4. Fire Blazes and Love Shows Itself

The Dark Side of The Moon

Chapter Four – Fire Blazes and Love Shows Itself

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Just borrowing them for some fun ;)

Author's Notes – I was sick today. So that's why this chapter came out so fast. I also knew what was going to happen in this chapter, so that helped. What happened to all my reviewers? I'm afraid I lost them due to how slow I write. Oh well. At least I'm enjoying it. Reviews would be nice though. And I'd like to point out, yes, Sailor Venus uses her second season attacks, and I know this. But I've also stated that the girls are older in my fic, which means Venus was Sailor V for longer, and is the strongest out of them at the moment. Thanks for reading. Questions, ect.? You know what to do :P

Warnings/Pairings – PG-13 for swearing and evilness. Later pairings of Usagi/Mamoru (way later), and Senshi/Generals.

Series Summary – AU, where everyone's older. What if Queen Beryl had found Usagi before Luna? What if Beryl thought Usagi had good potential, and offered her a place at her side? The first season of Sailor Moon certainly would have been different. Sailor Moon done my way ^_~ 

----------

"Step foreword Jadeite. Tell me what news you have for me."

Jadeite did what he was told, bowing to his Queen. "All goes well. We have collected a lot of energy over the past week. Stupid humans don't even know what's happening to them."

Beryl looked pleased. "Very good Jadeite. See to it that things continue to go smoothly."

"As you wish, my Queen." He bowed once more. However, a flash of gold caught his eye and he looked up in time to see Usagi enter the room.

"Ah, Serenity. So good of you to join us." Beryl smiled.

Jadeite stared at Usagi for a moment. He hadn't seen her since she arrived here. He had been too busy with his plans, and she too busy getting settled in. She had also been receiving a lot of dark energy, to enhance her skills at training (which Kunzite was teaching her), and her powers. Now, looking at her, she looked like a totally different person from what he last saw. Her hair was the same, tied into two balls on top of her head, long golden strands hanging down her back, but her wardrobe had changed. She wore a long dressed that reached the floor, a shade of black that almost let her blend in with the darkness.

He watched as she walked, noticing the changes. She was no longer the ditzy crybaby he had brought back with him. She now walked as if she were royalty, and held herself high. She now looked more like a grownup than a silly teenager.

"Jadeite," She said, her lovely voice soft, "It's so good to see you again."

Jadeite stared at her, her eyes catching his and holding them. He shivered under her gaze. What once had been crystal blue were now dark and emotionless, and radiated evil, death and despair. _The Queen of Darkness herself_, he mused, taking her hand and lightly laying a kiss upon it.

"And you too." He answered as he let go of her hand. She smiled down at him, before turning her attention to Beryl.

"When will I be able to go to earth?" She asked, "I will be of great help."

"Serenity...you're not finished your training yet." Beryl sighed, "And you're not yet used to the dark energy. You need to give it some time."

"But –"

"No buts." Beryl cut her off. "You are not permitted to earth until I think you are ready."

Jadeite watched Usagi's expression from where he was. Her face never changed, but he could see a flash of anger in her eyes. They seemed to grow colder and more distant. The dark energy had really changed her.

"Now," Beryl continued, looking at her top general, "Return to work and collect more energy."

Jadeite nodded, glancing between the two women before he stepped back into the darkness of a portal.

-----

"Kunzite!" Serenity called as she stormed into the training room. "Where are you?"

There was no answer.

She silently cursed him. Where could he be off to?

A breeze behind her made her smile, and she turned to find the white haired man staring at her, a curious look on his face.

"You called?"

"Yes." She started, pacing back and forth. "I'm tired of being stuck in this dreary place when Jadeite's off having fun!" She fumed, and stopped her pacing to look at him, "How much training do we have left? How much more can you teach me? You've already taught me so much...and yet, Beryl do not think I'm ready to do her bidding."

He watched silently at her outrage, and how she ended in a small pout. He laughed, his laughter echoing around the darkness of the room. "Impatient aren't you Serenity?"

She glared up at him, arms crossed. "I just hate standing around doing nothing." She stated through clenched teeth.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly. "Well do not worry, my dear...you haven't much training left. A few weeks at the least."

She brightened at this.

"Do you miss your world?" He asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"I...." She turned around so that she was not facing him, "I miss it sometimes. I miss the fresh air...and the wind. The sun too...it's so dark here."

"You'll get used to it."

"I suppose." She sighed.

"Is that all you miss?"

She turned to face him now, a questioning look in her gaze. "Of course."

"What about your family? Friends? Boyfriends?"

Her gaze immediately turned cold. "My family would never miss me," She stated, her memory going back to her last night on earth, "And I will never miss them. Nor my friends. I am not permitted to feel emotion." She said automatically, like she had been told so since she was a child. "And I never had a boyfriend." Her fists clenched at her sides, so tight that it actually hurt and a single drop of blood fell to the floor. "Who would love pitiful klutzy Usagi? The girl who couldn't even stand up straight...who failed all her tests and couldn't even wake up on time..."

Kunzite stared at her in silence, noting her growing anger with amusement.

"You pass."

She stopped rhyming things out and looked up at him in question. "What?"

"I said you pass."

"Pass what?" She asked, confused.

"Today's test."

"Test?"

"Our conversation...it was a test. I asked you if you missed your loved ones, and you truthfully said you didn't. It was all a test. If you had said yes, then Beryl would keep you here even longer. We cannot risk losing you. But since you have no attachments to these people, we have no worry of you turning against us or leaving us. It was a test..and you passed."

She stared at him speechless, and he smirked as it sunk in.

"Now," He started, "Are you ready for today's training?"

She nodded. "Ready to finally kick your ass."

"You wish." He grinned at her, and led her out onto the floor.

Today's lesson began.

-----

The sun was setting, casting the city into shadows. Jadeite smiled at this from his position. It was time to collect energy – he did this every day at the same time. Sunset. When the Arcade had stopped selling loads of ice cream, and he had the chance to carry out his mission.

Looking down from where he was perched upon the building, he smirked at the unknowing people below him as they ate their late afternoon ice cream and walked slowly down the street.

__

Stupid humans...can't even see what's going on around them. Can't they see that something is going on? Suddenly there are more and more people in the hospital, complaining that they have no energy. No, they'd never expect it was because of the ice cream. Such a stupid race. He thought, rising his hands above his head and preparing to collect their energy.

A swirl of colors rained down on the people, and all who had been eating ice cream started to glow as their energy seeped out of them, collecting in Jadeite's hands. One by one they fell, exhausted, and the street seemed to be littered with bodies.

"Mamoru!"

Jadeite's eyes instantly flicked to the owner of the voice, and he knew who the owner was even before he looked at her.

The girl...what is she doing here? 

The black haired man was now at her side, his hand on her shoulder as they watched the people faint. Jadeite clenched his teeth at this_. Don't touch her!_ He stopped, eyes growing wide as he realized what had just gone through his mind. _I have to stop this...I'll take their energy.._

"Crembay!" He yelled, jumping to the ground to face them.

Motoki appeared by his side, and at once shed its skin, taking on its own appearance.

"You called?"

Jadeite stared at the two, who were staring back wide eyed.

"Destroy them."

-----

Destroy them...

Rei's eyes went wider. What was going on? What the hell was that thing? She had been out for a walk with Mamoru...and it had been such a nice day..and here she had stumbled upon a terrible monster, its victim's bodies littered the ground.

"Rei! Run!" Mamoru whispered forcefully in her ear, and she did what she was told to. Taking off down the street, she thought Mamoru was right behind her as she took shortcuts through alleyways trying to lose the monster. However, she not only lost the monster, but turning around, she found that she had lost Mamoru also. She was alone.

What if Mamoru's hurt? 

Making up her mind, she decided to retrace her steps to find Mamoru.

-----

Mamoru was indeed alive and well. He had stopped shortly after they had started running, making sure Rei was to safety. Then, hidden in the alleyway, he looked back out at the monster and strange man, coming up with a attack plan.

"Come out, come out wherever you arrree!" Called the monster as it flew through the air, looking for its victims. The other man stood motionless, his arms crossed.

__

It's him! The guy who took Usagi away! Mamoru realized, taking out his rose and transforming.

"Come out you coward!" The monster yelled, getting frustrated.

"You are the coward. Attacking innocent people and taking their energy." Came a voice, and both Jadeite and the monster, Crembay, looked up to find Tuxedo Kamen standing on the building across the street. His appearance now known, he jumped the distance and faced his enemies.

"You." Said Jadeite, recognizing him. "You were there that night."

"What have you done with Usagi?"

"That's none of your business." Jadeite smirked. "Crembay! Attack!"

The monster did as it was told, lunging at Tuxedo Kamen. He was faster than the last monster he'd faced, and Tuxedo Kamen barely made it out of the way before it zoomed past him, its long claw like hands extended.

Preparing for the next attack, Tuxedo Kamen tensed, ready for action. However, it did not come. The creature seemed to sense something, and a flash of long black hair caught its attention.

Rei stood staring at the scene, her hand raised to her mouth in fright, and a lost expression on her face.

With an attack cry, the monster lunged towards her, and Tuxedo Kamen ran towards her. But he knew he would never make it on time. The monster had had the head start, and he was too behind to catch up.

Rei fell to the ground, her arm raised in defense as time seemed to slow. She screamed as she pictured its claws ripping through her flesh, a red aura surrounding her causing her hair to whip wildly around her. A red symbol materialized on her forehead.

The monster's cry grew louder, but cut off just as it reached her. Something was holding onto one of the monster's arms – a golden chain of hearts. She blinked, following the link.

Tuxedo Kamen, who had stopped his running, stared also. A girl in orange fuku stood not far off, holding onto the chain with a determined look on her face. Beside her stood a white cat, the same glare and look on its face.

Luna, who had sensed the Dark Kingdom from not far away and had been watching from her hiding place, gasped in surprise. Not only had the raven haired girl showed signs of being one of the ones she was looking for, but now stood another senshi, ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Demanded Jadeite.

The blonde girl whipped back her chain, casing the monster to fly through the air and go head first into a nearby building. The chain dissolving, she faced the man who had questioned her.

"The girl who will bring you down," She smirked, "Sailor Venus!"

__

Venus? He eyed her warily, processing this information. He snorted in reply. "We'll see."

"Crembay!" He yelled to the monster who was just getting up, "Kill her!"

Luna took this opportunity to run to Rei's aid, who was now staring at the scene in bewilderment. The girl was shaken, but seemed to be fine.

"Rei!"

She looked down to find a black cat at her feet, staring up at her with wide red eyes. _I could have sworn that cat just talked to me..._

"Rei, listen to me –"

__

Oh God...She shook her head. _First this...and now I'm seeing talking cats..._ She watched the cat do a flip, and an object appear in its mouth.

"Take this."

Rei stared at it, unsure of what to do. Should she take it from the talking cat? _Maybe I'm dreaming...that's it...this is all a dream._ Her courage returned to her. _A dream!_ She stood, taking the red pen-like object from the cat. _And if it's a dream, then I can beat this thing!_ She watched as the girl named Sailor Venus and the monster faced off, neither getting the upper hand.

"Rei!"

The cat got her attention, and she looked down at it.

"Hold it up and shout 'Mars power - make up!" It directed.

So did so, raising her hand with a new determination. "Mars power – make up!"

Jadeite had been concentrating on the fight at hand, but a blast of fire and swirls to his left made him look. The raven haired girl was changing somehow. Her clothes had disappeared, and were being replaced by an outfit much like the newcomer's, only a shade of red. He watched with interest, his eyes glued to her beautiful face.

Her transformation finished with a blaze of fire, and she too, stared down at herself in awe.

__

Well...this is different. She thought, but her newly found powers took over, and she stared up at the monster, a glare on her face. The monster had stopped its attack on Venus, and was now staring at her curiously.

"I am Sailor Mars!" She yelled, taking stance, "And I will punish you!" She brought her hands together, gathering her energy. A small fireball grew at the tips of her fingers, growing bigger and bigger as she chanted. Finally she released it, "Mars fire soul!"

It flew at the monster, and hit its target. It screamed as the flames engulfed it.

"Venus crescent beam shower!" Came Venus's attack at the same time. Both their attacks put together was enough to destroy the monster, and it gave one final scream before it dissolved into dust.

Jadeite growled, looking at the two girls before disappearing into one of his portals. "This isn't over yet!"

"We did it!" Mars grinned at the other girl, and she smiled back.

"Good job."

Rei looked down at the cat, who seemed to smile also.

"But...this isn't a dream is it? Its real, right?"

Luna nodded. "You're one of the chosen senshi to protect this planet from dark forces. It is your duty to protect it and its people...and to help find the Moon Princess."

"Moon Princess?" Rei asked curiously.

"Princess Serenity." Answered a male voice, and they both turned to look at the mysterious senshi and her white cat. However, the voice was not from the girl – rather, the cat.

"Artemis." Luna whispered, recognizing him.

"Luna...so you recognize me after all this time." He nodded with a smile.

"And Sailor Venus." She stated, looking up at the other girl. "Are you two the ones Control Center told me about? The ones who will help us?"

They both nodded, and she felt more eased. Now her job wouldn't be so hard. She had found two senshi and everything was going right for once.

"It's been so long Luna." Said Artemis, "We should meet somewhere and talk about future plans," He looked around cautiously, and Luna realized Tuxedo Kamen had disappeared, and people were starting to awaken. "But not here. It's not safe."

"Let's go to the Temple." Rei suggested, and they agreed. "I really want to know what the hell is going on!"

Luna nodded. "We'll talk once we get there."

Venus took Artemis into her arms.

"We'll meet you there."

"Oh, and Luna – bring Cape Boy." Added Artemis before they took to the sky, using rooftops for safe and fast transportation.

"Common, transform back before someone sees you. Then we'll meet them after we find Mamoru...he's gone and disappeared on us." Said Luna, starting to walk off.

Rei stared after her, confused. "Hey! Wait! How do I transform back?" She ran to catch up, "And what's this about Mamoru? Was he...was he that guy in the tux?"

Luna sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

To Be Continued...


	5. Questions And Answers

The Dark Side of The Moon

Chapter Five – Questions and Answers

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Just borrowing them for some fun ;)

Author's Notes – Sorry it took so long, and its only a short chapter. I'm having some writer's block. Anyway, yeah, here's the next chapter :) Thanks for all the emails and comments I've gotten. And when you read the last bit of this fic, you should know what's coming next, lol. And I was thinking...I first originally did my first "Usagi goes evil" fic in the R season, during her battle with Wiseman...I wrote it a long time ago, it just needs to be re-done and typed out. I was thinking maybe I could make that the sequel. It would really fit. Lol, I'm not even finished this fic and I'm already planning the sequel. Anyway, enjoy! Please R&R! It makes me write faster ;P

Warnings/Pairings – PG-13 for swearing and evilness. Later pairings of Usagi/Mamoru (way later), and Senshi/Generals.

Series Summary – AU, where everyone's older. What if Queen Beryl had found Usagi before Luna? What if Beryl thought Usagi had good potential, and offered her a place at her side? The first season of Sailor Moon certainly would have been different. Sailor Moon done my way ^_~ 

----------

"Jadeite!" Beryl yelled, and he winced as he stepped out of the darkness and bowed to his Queen.

"Yes?"

"You have failed me!"

"I'm sorry, your Highness. But a new trouble has risen." She raised an eye in interest, and he continued, "These...sailor senshi have appeared. There are two of them. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. They have great power, and destroyed my monster."

The air behind him crackled and hissed, and took on a TV-like quality as it showed the fight he had just lost. Beryl continued to watch with interest.

__

Soo...Queen Serenity managed to bring them all back. Her attention fell upon the raven haired girl, and her eyes immediately snapped to Jadeite, who, although he didn't seem to know it, was staring at the girl with a troubled and curious expression. _This might be a problem. Although I erased my general's memories so long ago, it seems Jadeite still recognizes the girl...even if he does not remember his love for her in the Silver Millennium._

Beside her, Serenity appeared from the shadows, slinking like a cat out for its prey. "Perhaps if Jadeite thinks they're so powerful, and he can't beat them...then you should send someone else to do your work, my Queen."

Jadeite shot a glare at her. She was getting colder and more evil by the day, thanks to the dark energy Beryl was feeding her. And by the looks of it, she no longer cared what happened to her fellow allies. If Jadeite's destruction would allow her access to what she wanted, then so be it.

"I can handle them." He insisted.

"I'll give you one more chance Jadeite. Then you shall be punished, and the next General will be called upon."

__

The next General? Serenity frowned. She really wanted to get in on the action. Instead, here she was, stuck here training. _Whatever_, she thought crossly, and disappeared.

Jadeite smirked at this. _She's turning into some sort of stuck up princess._

One more chance was all he needed. He'd surely get rid of the pests and collect more energy this time.

"Thank you, my Queen."

"Just remember what I said Jadeite." She said as he disappeared as well.

-----

Rei Hino sat on the Temple's steps with Mamoru, watching the last of the sunset. She was dressed as how she had been earlier that day, having transformed back with Luna's help. Now she was waiting for the ones called Venus and Artemis to show up.

"I can't believe this is happening.." She sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "And why me?"

"I've asked myself the same question." Answered Mamoru. "Maybe now we'll get some answers?" He asked, looking in Luna's direction.

"I can only answer some of your questions.." She said, looking down, "I'm not quite sure about all of this myself. I'm hoping Artemis might have more information."

"This is so weird.." Rei shook her head, "Two talking cats..."

The sound of footsteps silenced them, and they looked up to see a smiling blonde approaching them, a cat sitting on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, standing to greet the girl. "The Temple's closed."

The other girl giggled, and Rei watched her curiously. Why is she laughing? Who is she?

"Don't tell me you don't recognize such a good looking girl and her cat," Artemis grinned from the girl's shoulder, and realization sunk in.

"Sailor Venus?" She asked, studying her.

The girl nodded, a grin on her face also. 

"But you look so different!"

"So do you." She pointed out. "We all do."

Rei smiled, holding out her hand. "I don't believe we've really introduced ourselves. I'm Rei Hino, this is Mamoru Chiba, and Luna," She indicated to the others.

"Minako Aino and Artemis at your service," She said, taking Rei's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Now that that's over with, let's cut to the chase." Said Artemis, jumping down from his perch. "The Dark Kingdom is on the move. We must stop them from gathering energy, and in the meantime, find the Moon Princess."

Minako half listened, taking a seat on a higher step. Artemis had been her guardian for a long time, and she had heard all of this before. However, Rei and Mamoru seemed very interested.

"But...why?" Asked Rei.

"It's your destiny to find and protect her. She's the only one who can stop the dark forces from taking over the world."

Rei sat back, taking this in. She was destined to be the guardian of a princess...but... "How do you know this?"

"That...I am not entirely sure about. When I woke up I knew that I had a mission. I knew I had to find the Moon Princess, and her senshi guardians." Said Artemis, before looking up at Minako, "I found Venus in my travels, and I've been with her since. Unsure of where to go next, I stayed by her side and trained her to be a senshi. She took on the name Sailor V, and started helping the ones in need."

Rei blinked, looking at the blonde girl. "_You're_ Sailor V?" She couldn't believe it, Sailor V was standing right in front of her!

The girl smiled in response. "Yeah, I got pretty popular while saving the innocents."

Mamoru interrupted before the two girls could continue talking about Sailor V. "What does all this have to do with me? You're looking for senshi...and I'm pretty sure there are no male senshi." He said, looking over the two girls, who were suddenly whispering and giggling away like they were best friends. Teenage girls were like that.

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer that question." Luna spoke up, quieting the girls. "You transform into Tuxedo Kamen...but I don't have any memories of him. Although it seems we have the same mission."

Mamoru shook his head, looking down. "I started getting these dreams when people started losing their energy. Dreams of a Princess dressed in white, begging me to help her. To find the rainbow crystals and to set her free. I thought it was just a dream...but then I started blacking out. I'd be walking down the street...and then suddenly, I'd be somewhere else, and I wouldn't remember a thing. I'd have cuts and bruises that I hadn't had before. But as time went on, I began to remember...and I knew that this was my fate. Once I accepted this, I no longer blacked out. I was able to control it..." He fell silent for a moment. "And that's how I became Tuxedo Kamen...I don't know how or why, but I know I have to help the Princess in my dreams."

"Princess..." Luna whispered, looking over at Artemis. "Do you think?"

He nodded. "Its possible that she could be the one that we're looking for."

Rei was the next to speak up. "So you're saying that we have to find some crystals so we can free the Princess in Mamoru's dreams?"

Luna nodded. "We also have to find the other senshi."

"But where could they be?"

"When the time is right, they will come to us." Artemis answered, "Just as you did Rei. When the time is right, they'll show themselves."

"So until then, we keep fighting. We must find the crystals." Said Minako.

Rei sighed. "This is all so hard to believe, but I guess I'm in. This Princess had better be worth it!"

"She is," Said Luna, looking up at the sky, "She is."

-----

"Keep your eyes on your target, Serenity."

"I'm trying!" She said, exasperated.

"Not hard enough, Princess." Smirked Kunzite as she missed him once again. He easily dodged her attacks, and disappeared into thin air.

"That's cheating." Serenity crossed her arms, staring at where he had last been.

"You must learn to use your senses." His voice came from the right, and her head snapped in that direction. Where was he??

"The reason you miss me is because you're only using your eyes. Focus, and use your senses as well." Kunzite explained, this time from somewhere on her left.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. Evening out her breath, she did as Kunzite had said. Concentrating, she listened to the silence of the room, but could hear nothing. Nothing but her steady breathing, that is, and his breathing...

Her eyes flew open, and her hands shot up as she fired an attack in that direction. It connected with an unseen force, which was blown in the wall behind it. Kunzite appeared after the dust had settled down.

"Very good. Now you're getting it." He wiped the blood from his lips, looking at it with interest. Few had ever managed to hurt him, but now he felt pain all over. "And I must say, you've outgrown me. Your attacks are very powerful. Queen Beryl will be pleased."

Scowling, Serenity turned around, her gown flowing with her. "And yet she does not trust me enough to go to earth."

"Your time will come."

Unseen to him, her eyes darkened. _Yeah, when Jadeite's out of the picture, maybe_. A small smile crossed her lips. And that shouldn't be too long from now. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and gazed up into the face of Kunzite.

"Your training is almost complete. You've completed everything, and your power has grown to surpass even me. It's only a matter of time now until she allows you permission to visit earth."

Serenity nodded, lost in her own dark thoughts.

__

Only a matter of time now...

-----

Rei Hino watched as the rest of the group stood, preparing to leave. Their meeting had ended a few moments before, and Luna had thought it was best if they all get a good night's rest. They would need it for the future battles.

"I'll be seeing you guys around!" Minako smiled, waving as Artemis jumped up on her shoulder to join her. They soon disappeared into the night, leaving Rei, Mamoru and Luna behind.

"Today's certainly been an..interesting day." Rei commented.

"It'll get a lot more interesting than this, trust me." Mamoru smiled at her, laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "But I know you'll be able to get through it."

"Thanks." She smiled back.

Turning, Mamoru then faced Luna. "It's getting late. We should go. Are you coming?"

Luna nodded, feeling the need to keep close to this man. They had yet to figure out what part he played in all of this, and she was determined to find out. Perhaps if she stayed with him then she'd get some clues, or remember something. She nodded, and he picked her up. "Let's go."

Rei watched as they, too, left. Shaking her head, she decided to turn in for the night. It had been a long day and she would definitely need her sleep for the days to come. Entering the temple, she made her way to the room.

She was getting ready to put her pajamas on when her reflection caught her eye. She looked up at her mirror, the one her Grandfather had given her for her seventeenth birthday a few months ago. It was as big as her, even a bit taller, and she could see herself clearly in it. Looking into the mirror, she saw herself staring back. She smiled. The Rei in the mirror looked so...normal. As normal as she used to be before today.

__

Well that's all changed now. I'm definitely different now. Her smile widened. It was then she felt something in her pocket.

"What's thi-" She pulled out her transformation stick. 

"Oh..." She stared at it, looking it over. It was the thing that had changed her life forever. She laid it on her bedside table while she changed for bed, and yawned as she pulled down the covers and got in. Turning off the light, she let her eyes adjust to the dark.

__

How can I sleep after all this? She wondered, staring up at the ceiling. _Way too much excitement for one day._

Looking over at her table, she smiled at the sight of her transformation stick.

__

Things are definitely going to be different.

-----

Jadeite sat on a tree branch, staring at his new target. Overheard a cloud covered the small amount of light the moon provided.

The plan was simple, and he knew the Sailor Senshi or anyone else could not stop him. They would not be able to defeat him on his own ground, another dimension. And if they did interfere, he would easily destroy them.

Jumping down from the tree, he disappeared into the night. He had to set up his plan as quickly as possible to please Beryl. Failure could mean the end of him.

A small breeze rustled through the trees, and the moon finally shone clear of the cloud, making the unsuspecting victim visible...

The Temple.

To Be Continued...


	6. A New School

The Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter Six – A New School

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters, nor do I claim to. No profit is being made from this…and if you sue me, I have a total of two cents in pennies.

Author's Notes – Long time, no see, huh? Sorry about that *grins sheepishly* I've been pretty busy with other fics, school and so forth. I probably lost a lot of readers in the meantime, but that can't be helped. Writing is what I do in my spare time…which I don't have a lot of, and when I do, I don't feel like writing half the time. But anyway, the next chapter's finally here – so if you're still with me, enjoy the fic! ;P

Warnings/Pairings – PG-13 for obvious reasons. I might even up the rating later on, so beware. Later pairings of Usagi/Mamoru (And I mean way later), and the senshi/generals. In the meantime, I might actually throw some romance in with Usagi and the generals…maybe. But if you don't like that, then don't read, cause I just warned you ;)

Series Summary - AU, where everyone's older. What if Queen Beryl had found Usagi before Luna? What if Beryl thought Usagi had good potential, and offered her a place at her side? The first season of Sailor Moon certainly would have been different. Sailor Moon done my way ^_~

----------

Minako yawned, stretching her arms above her head before rolling over onto her side and cuddling into her warm blankets. Outside her window dawned a new day, and bright rays of morning sunlight filtered in through the curtains. She smiled in her sleep, content in just staying in bed all day. However, a loud yowl in her ear woke her up.

"Minakooo!"

Blinking, Minako opened her eyes to find that she had rolled over on her white cat Artemis, who had been sleeping soundly next to her.

"Sorry Artemis," She giggled, quickly getting up and allowing the cat to breathe.

The cat glared up at her from where he lay.

"Hey, what time is it?" Minako yawned, sitting up fully in bed.

"8:00" The cat answered, and Minako's mouth instantly snapped shut and her eyes went wide.

"8:00?" She grabbed the clock next to her bed, bringing it close to her face as she stared at the glowing red numbers, "Artemis! You were supposed to wake me up at 7! Now I'm going to be late for my first day of school!" She yelled, leaping out of bed and grabbing her things as she ran to the shower.

Artemis stared after her, a bewildered look on his face. Curling up into a ball, he was almost asleep when Minako came running back in, her wet hair hanging around her shoulders with her new school outfit on.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late…" She was whispering to herself as she ran a brush through her hair. Making sure it was straight, she quickly tied a red bow around her head.

Artemis yawned, watching her with one eye. "Maybe if you had set your clock instead of depending on me, you would have got up on time!"

Minako frowned at him as she studied herself in her mirror. "Well maybe if you had woken me up on time I wouldn't be late! Ohhh…and I had to meet with the principal this morning too!" She whined, turning her attention away from the mirror. "Where's my book bag?"

He nodded his head to the corner of the room where it was, currently covered in clothes and other junk. She grabbed it, saying a quick thanks before running out of the room. Artemis stared after her, shaking his head.

__

If the rest of the senshi are like her, _we're doomed,_ he thought sadly.

-----

Minako stopped running once she arrived at the school, and took a moment to look at the new surroundings. The school looked okay from the outside, had a nice premises with lots of grass and trees and kids were outside laughing and talking in their own group of friends. It looked like a normal school to Minako, and she smiled. She was going to like it here.

The bell rang then, signaling for the start of school. Minako watched the students enter, somewhat nervous about going in herself. She'd transferred to different schools before, mainly because she had always been on the move when she was Sailor V, but this would be her permanent school. No more moving, she had to stay here and help defeat the Dark Kingdom, and find the Moon Princess.

With a sigh, she made her way towards the front entrance of the school.

The halls were full of laughing and chatting teens, most of them at their lockers getting the necessaries they'd need for their morning classes. Minako frowned, trying to push her way through the crowed – she had to find the principal's office before the second bell rung. She'd promised she'd be there early to get her schedule, and of course, she was already late.

Minutes later the bell rang overhead and she groaned in frustration. _Where is the damn office?_ She growled, _I've looked everywhere! In fact, I think I've gotten myself lost!_ So angry with herself for being late and putting herself in this situation, she turned a corner only to bang into someone.

"Oof!" She dropped her books, falling herself. The person she'd bumped into paid no attention to her and continued on their way, not even bothering to say sorry. "Thanks a lot, asshole!" Minako mumbled, getting to her knees. She began to pick up her things.

"Need some help?" Came a voice, and Minako looked up to find a girl smiling at her. She wore the school's normal blue and white uniform, and she had black hair that seemed to shine almost blue. The girl bent down, helping Minako up.

"Thanks." Said Minako, brushing herself off with one hand.

"No problem." Said the other girl and she suddenly asked, "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before."

Minako nodded. "Yeah, this is my first day here…and so far it isn't going too well." She admitted.

"Oh." The blue-tinted haired girl gave her a sympathetic look. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Minako looked up and down the now empty halls, frustrated. "Yeah, you wouldn't know where the principal's office is, would you?" She asked.

"Down this hall and to your right." The girl pointed in that direction, "It's the first door, right next to the fountain."

"Thanks." Minako smiled at the other girl. "I probably would have been wandering these halls all day."

"You should probably ask someone at the office to show up around, this school's pretty big."

Minako nodded. "I'll do that. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer…see you around!" She waved, turning away from the girl as she made her way in the direction the girl had pointed her in.

-----

The room was dark, and there was an unearthly chill as if a window was open in the middle of winter. However, there were no windows in this room, and even if there was, it was too dark to see. A small light shone from the ceiling, only bright enough to make the only piece of furniture, a single bed, visible.

Jadeite slept, deep within a dream. He didn't sleep much, sometimes he'd go for weeks without shutting his eyes, but this was one of those times he had finally lied down to rest, if only for a few hours.

A voice giggled within the darkness of his room, unheard by him. "Poor Jadeite's sleeping," Said the voice, and a girl stepped forward, her face shrouded in shadows. Serenity scowled, stepping more into the light. She came to stand by his bed, looking down at the sleeping figure.

__

He looks so peaceful, she thought, bending down to look him in the face. Reaching out, she pushed a stand of his dark blond hair out of his eyes. _Almost human_, a small smile played across her face, but her eyes narrowed.

"I should thank you, Jadeite, for bringing me here," She told him, even though he couldn't hear her. "I feel better than I ever have…more intelligent, and certainly more powerful." She turned her head to look into the darkness, "And yet, I'm stuck here. Unable to return home and take revenge on those who've hurt me. I'm nothing but a prisoner of the Dark Kingdom."

Serenity frowned, raising her hands and watching as a white light formed in her palms. "I should destroy Beryl and take control of my life," She turned her hands, aiming them at Jadeite, "But I should destroy you, because it's you who keep me from my destiny. Until you're gone, I don't even have a chance of returning home." 

Silence fell then, as she stared at the power in her hands. Jadeite continued to sleep, rolling over and pulling the covers closer. She scowled down at him, the light extinguishing. "But you'll sign your own death certificate. I know that you'll fail, the senshi will beat you. You're weak, Jadeite, and every day you grow weaker." She sat down now, feeling the red velvet sheets beneath her. "Why is that, Jadeite? Why does your power weaken so?"

Jadeite turned again, his face growing pained as he mumbled something in his sleep. Serenity lowered her head, peering at him curiously.

"What's that? What'd you say?" She whispered, hoping he might repeat it.

He turned his head, sleeping eyes clenched together tightly. "Rei."

Serenity looked puzzled. _Rei?_ She'd never heard of this girl. Was it someone he'd met while out carrying out his plans?

"…I'm sorry." He said, and Serenity realized he was having a nightmare of some sort.

__

The palace was ablaze, fire scorching everything so it's once white crystal like look was gone. Screams rang out in the air, and everything was on fire. He stood watching all of this, his heart as cold as ice. He did not care that they'd just burned down and killed almost everyone on the moon. He cared of none of this, and he stood by the other Generals as they laughed at the destruction.

"Jadeite!" Someone screamed, and he looked to a girl approaching him. "Jadeite! What are you doing!?"

Ash covered her face, and her black hair was a mess. She wore a burned and torn fuku, and she was in tears. Jadeite did nothing but tilted his head, studying the girl he recognized, but couldn't remember. He raised a hand, creating a ball of energy that he was going to use to destroy her.

"Jadeite!" She cried. "Stop this!"

His eyes glowed red, and he unleashed his power upon her, his evil smile never faltering.

"Rei!" We woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. His eyes immediately looked around widely, and he realized he was in his room alone, and he had been dreaming. He lay back down, sighing in relief. 

"It was a dream…only a dream." He told himself. "…but it seemed so real."

Breathing steadily, he found himself calmed back to normal within moments, and sleep was returning to him. He was just drifting back to sleep when the girl flashed back into his mind, and his eyes opened wide. "It's her! It's the girl from the other day!" He realized. _But this doesn't make any sense…why am I dreaming such things about a meaningless girl?_ He frowned, staring up at the darkness of his ceiling. _This is so confusing…_ He turned over, closing his eyes. _Maybe I'll have forgotten all about this by morning. I need my rest so I can start my next plan._

Silence fell upon the room as he went back to sleep, too tired to read deeper into the dream. 

From the darkness, two eyes flashed a bright white, and then disappeared.

-----

"Miss Minako Aino, I presume?" Asked a man in his mid fifty's. He was short, with little hair left on top of his head, and wore a suit. Minako nodded, staring down at the man. "You're late."

"Sorry about that," Minako grinned sheepishly, "I had a little trouble –"

The principal interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "Just don't make a habit of it." He walked behind his desk, sitting behind it in his leather chair. Pulling open a drawer, he took out some papers and handed them to her. "This is your schedule. I'm afraid we couldn't fit you in some classes because they were already full." He raised an eyebrow, giving her a look, "That's what you get for transferring in so late in the school year."

Minako glanced over her schedule. It's not that bad, she thought, before her eyes landed on a three letter word that she truly hated. _Gym?? They put me in gym?!_ She almost groaned out loud. _Well, it's not all that bad,_ she thought with a frown, _at least I'm good at one thing in gym – volleyball!_ That thought brightened her mood.

"I hope you will be happy here," the principal went on to say, "Our programs are good, and the people here are friendly." Minako almost laughed at that, remembering the rude person who'd knocked her down earlier. "I think you'll enjoy our school." He finished, and Minako looked up from her papers.

"Uh, sir," she began, "This is a new school and all, and I was wondering if you could get someone –"

"To show you around." He finished. "Of course, you didn't think I'd just send you out to wander the halls did you?" He smiled, looking out the door and calling to his secretary. "Inform Miss Mizuno that I need her, please."

The secretary nodded, pushing a button and talking quietly into it. Minako shifted feet, waiting to be shown around her new school. It didn't take the person long to appear, and Minako smiled. It was the girl who had helped her earlier.

"Hey," Said the girl, giving her a smile before looking at the principal, "You wanted me, sir?"

"Yes." He nodded, "I'd like for you to show Minako here around."

"Sure, I'd love to," She answered, and the principal beamed.

"This is Ami Mizuno," He said to Minako, standing and putting a hand on Ami's shoulder, "She's the school's most smartest girl. She's grade A student, who wants to be a doctor when she grows up." He smiled proudly, and Ami blushed. "Ami, this is Minako Aino, I want you to make her feel welcomed."

Ami held out her hand, and Minako shook it. "Nice to meet you again."

"Same here." Replied Minako.

"Good." The principal returned to his chair, "And again, Minako – welcome to our school. We're glad to have you."

To Be Continued…


	7. Conversations in the Dark

The Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter Seven – Conversations in the Dark

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters, nor do I claim to. No profit is being made from this…and if you sue me, I have a total of two cents in pennies.

Author's Notes – Heeyyy, it's me again! I bring you another chapter! ^_^ Hahaha…didn't take me long to write it, did it? That's because I sat down yesterday and started to write…and write…and I couldn't stop. I didn't even know how the chapter was going to go, it just all sort of flowed out of my head. I'm not sure if I like it, really…I think Jadeite's too soft, and Rei seems a bit OOC. But she was only mean to Usagi, and Usagi isn't around…and Rei is calm and almost nice most of the time. But anyway, I guess you could say this is a Rei chapter…or a Rei/Jadeite chapter. Some fluff from past memories…although Jadeite doesn't quite know what these memories are. As for Jadeite losing his power? It'll be explained. But it has to do with Rei, and him regaining his memories. Anyway, R&R, and enjoy! You never know when the next chapter might be out…tomorrow, next week…next year? ;P

Warnings/Pairings – PG-13 for obvious reasons. I might even up the rating later on, so beware. Later pairings of Usagi/Mamoru (And I mean way later), and the senshi/generals. 

Series Summary - AU, where everyone's older. What if Queen Beryl had found Usagi before Luna? What if Beryl thought Usagi had good potential, and offered her a place at her side? 

----------

Rei Hino stood in her normal red and white clothes, a broom in her hand as she looked up to the glowing red sky. Her Grandfather had sent her out to clean, but so far she hadn't been doing much of that. Now the sun was setting in the horizon, making the cherry blossom trees look as if they were on fire along with the sky. A slight breeze rustled her hair, and more cherry blossom petals dropped to the ground.

Leaning against the broom, Rei sighed. _It's so pretty this time of year…I wish it could stay like this forever,_ she thought dreamily. A beeping noise brought her out of her trance like state, and she lowered her hand to take out the communicator Luna had given her at their last meeting.

"Yes?" She asked, immediately seeing Minako's face flashing across the screen. "Oh Minako, it's you!"

Minako grinned, "Who else could it be?"

Rei blinked, suddenly wondering if Artemis and Luna knew how to use the communicators. She decided they couldn't, being cats, so she shrugged, "No one." 

"Anyway," Said Minako, "I was wondering if you'll be free tomorrow. Artemis and Luna want to have a meeting and discuss our next move. You don't work on Saturday, do you?" She asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Actually," Rei let out a sigh, "I do. From eight to five. But we can meet after then, right?"

"Sounds good." Minako smiled, "Hey, I read something in the paper about your Temple selling good luck charms."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, we're having a sale tomorrow. That's why I have to work," She shifted, lifting the broom up and heading towards the Temple. She wouldn't get much more work done now that it was getting dark. "My Grandfather asked me to help him. It's going to be a lot of work, since it's just me and him."

"Need any help?" Minako offered, and Rei shook her head.

"No, I don't want to ruin your weekend or anything. I'm sure you have better things to do then sit around selling charms all day," Rei smiled.

Minako looked thoughtful, "Now that I think about it, I have to go shopping for new clothes. I didn't bring much when I moved here," she then groaned, "I have to get out some applications, too – I need money to pay for my apartment."

"You live by yourself?" Rei asked curiously, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, just me and Artemis."

"How are you paying the rent now?"

Minako winked, "Hey, I did get paid for all those Sailor V movies and video games, you know! I'm not exactly poor!"

Rei laughed. "Then why do you need a job?"

"Well, between shopping, food for both me and Artemis, and many other things, money disappears fast!" Minako grinned in response.

"Oh, I see!" Entering the Temple, Rei laid the broom back in its original place.

"So, we're meeting at…six o'clock?"

Rei nodded into the communicator. 

"I'll see you there!" Minako winked again, flashing a peace sign before the communicator beeped and the screen went blank.

Rei returned it to her hidden pocket, careful to make sure it was well hidden. She didn't want her Grandfather finding it and asking questions. How would she explain that almost a week ago she had found out she was a sailor senshi, destined to protect a Moon Princess whom they didn't even know the identity of.

"Rei!"

Rei almost jumped, swiftly turning around and looking down to find her Grandfather standing behind her.

"Did you finish sweeping?" He asked, and she nodded, although it was a lie. She hadn't finished sweeping, and wasn't even close to finishing. "Good, because we want this place sparkling when we start selling charms tomorrow." He turned around, clenching his small fists in triumph, "With a clean Temple, the girls won't be able to resist me!"

Rei rolled her eyes, long used to her Grandfather's perverted thoughts. He was always trying to get dates with young girls, even though every single one of them turned him down.

"I think I'm going to bed," She told him, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She leaned down, kissing him on the forehead. "Good night."

"See you bright and early tomorrow morning!" He yelled after her as she opened the door to leave.

The sun was down now, only a light blue sky left from the blazing sunset that had been there earlier. Through the trees and further into town, the street lights were starting to come on one by one. Rei smiled, crossing her arms against the chill. With the sun gone down, the air was now growing colder. She picked up the pace, listening to the wooden walkway creak as she made her way towards the door to her room.

She was at the door, about to slide it open when there was a creak in the floorboards that she knew she hadn't caused. With a gasp she spun around, peering into the darkness and trying to see who or what was there.

"Hello?" She asked in a quivering voice, "Who's there?"

Something moved, and she screamed.

-----

He had been checking out the premises, getting a feel for the surroundings before he would start his plan the next morning. The Temple was well known for its charms, and it was going to be sale tomorrow, which would attract a lot of customers. This was only part of his plan – he planned to take over the bus going from and to the Temple. This way, he could easily take the customers to another dimension and drain them of their energy.

Above him, a cloud covered the moon, and he smirked evilly as he looked up at the darkened sky. This time, he wouldn't fail. He would succeed and make Beryl happy.

Shadows moved along the walls of the Temple, caused by the chilly breeze blowing the leaves on the trees. But besides that, he could sense no movement. Above him the cloud moved so that the moonlight filtered through, allowing him to see the Temple. Stepping up onto the boardwalk like structure, he made his way around front to leave.

"Hello?" Came a voice, and her jerked to a stop, "Who's there?"

Jadeite's eyes flashed wildly, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. Had someone seen him? But he hadn't seen anyone else…

A girl stepped out from under the moonlight shade, and he cursed himself for not sensing her there before.

__

I grow weaker every time I come to this city, he thought angrily, _something's draining my power!_

"Do…do I know you?" The girl asked, and he realized she was standing before him, looking up at him with dark curious eyes. He then realized just who it was – it was Rei, the girl from his dream.

What's she doing here? He wondered, the dream suddenly coming back to him. He quickly pushed it out of his mind. Looking at her as she approached, he wondered if he should just disappear, or if he should answer. He then finally decided what to do.

"No," He answered.

She raised an eyebrow, stepping even closer to him and studying him in the moonlight. "Oh," She looked down, "It's just that…you look so familiar!"

Jadeite's eyes widened. _She doesn't remember me from the other day…or at all._ He mentally smacked himself. Why would she remember him? It's not like he'd introduced himself, so why did he feel his heart sink because she didn't remember him?

He suddenly remembered something that he'd locked away after the fight from the other day, the one where Sailor Venus had shown up and with the help of Rei, _or should I say, Sailor Mars?_ He thought, his eyes narrowing at her. He had immediately gone to see Queen Beryl after that, and had totally forgotten that he had seen one of the sailor senshi transform.

__

No matter, he thought, staring at the raven haired girl in silence, _I'll inform Beryl of her identity once I carry out my plan. Once I drain everyone's energy and I tell her the identity of a sailor senshi, she'll be most pleased with me._

"What are you doing here anyway?" The girl asked, and he softened. Her voice was soft, and it sent chills down his spine. "It's after hours. We're closed," She informed him.

"I'm sorry, I kind of got lost," He lied, knowing it was a stupid lie at that, "I came up here because it looks so beautiful at night, and I lost track of time…and now I can't find the exit."

Rei smiled, and he felt a sudden thud in his chest. _Damn it, what's happening to me?_

"It's that way," She pointed to the right, "And don't worry, we get a lot of nightly visitors looking at the scenery. I'm used to it, it's just that…you startled me. I didn't think anyone was out here."

Jadeite stared down at her, at a loss for words. What was this feeling he was getting? Why did it feel like his mouth had gone dry, and he couldn't talk? Was it because she looked beautiful in the pale moonlight, or was it the familiar feeling he felt around her, like he knew her in another life? She shook his head from such thoughts. "Sorry."

She continued to look up at him, somewhat puzzled. "Are you sure we haven't met before? What's your name?"

__

I'm sure we have_ met before, just the other day when you defeated my monster and ruined my plan, _he frowned, but said nothing about that. Instead, he uttered, "Jadeite," and he almost kicked himself. Why had he told her his name?? He grew more and more frustrated with himself.

"Jadeite, huh?" Rei's lips turned up in a smile, "I haven't heard that name before."

"It's not a common name." He said, wondering why he was even talking to her. She was a human, and not only that, but his enemy! If she ever remembered him from the other day, she probably wouldn't hesitate to call her friends and fight him! But an image snapped into place, an image from the past, and he sudden remembered something from long ago. He'd heard this conversation somewhere before…

The ball room was glorious, decorated for the arrival of the Princesses, who would be arriving shortly from their respective planets. All around golden banners hung, and the best china sat on the crystal tables on the side of the room. The room was lit by a glowing ball of white light on the ceiling, which sparkled and made the room look like it was spinning. All around people were dressed in elegant gowns and tuxes, waiting for the grand arrival. __

Jadeite sat at a table, sipping at a glass of expensive champagne. He boredly glanced around the room, not amused.

"How did I ever let Endymion talk me into this?" He muttered darkly, "I could be back on Earth, enjoying my time off." __

"But then you wouldn't meet the cute girls," Someone said in his ear, and Jadeite looked up to see Nephrite winking at him. "Have you even looked at the beautiful moon girls?" He asked.

"I have." Answered Jadeite, "And none of them interest me."

"You're way too picky for your own good," Nephrite shook his head.

The crowd suddenly went quiet, announcing that the Princesses had finally arrived. Beside him, Zoicite perked up in his chair, trying to see above the heads of the crowd.

"That's them!" He said, finally getting a glimpse.

Jadeite rolled his eyes at his fellow friends, but peered over his shoulder at these so-called Princesses.

The first one, whom he decided must be the Princess of Jupiter due to the dark green velvet dress she wore, her Planet's colors, wore her hair up in a ponytail that trailed down her back. Her hair was a dark chestnut color, and the tiara on her head shone brightly in the light. The second one wore a dark blue dress, almost the color of her own hair. She wore her dark blue hair short, and her dress dipped low in that back, showing off her back, and had a big matching bow at her lower back, it's long material flowing almost to the ground. She, too, wore a glittering tiara on her head.

Ah, that must be the Princess of Mercury, Jadeite thought, taking another drink of champagne.

The next Princess to appear was the Princess of Venus, dressed in a dark golden dress that was low in the front, and ended in frills. Her long blonde hair was pulled back with a ribbon, and her eyes sparkled almost as much as her tiara did.

Pretty, but not my type, Jadeite frowned. He was about to turn around when the next girl to enter the room caught his eye. He turned around in his seat, staring at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She had long black hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, and a red dress that showed off her perfect body. Her face was pretty, and he was most drawn to her dark eyes, which were almost the color of night.

"You might want to close your mouth there, Jadeite, or you might catch some flies." Came Kunzite's voice, but Jadeite ignored him. He was entranced with the angel who'd just walked through the door, the Princess of Mars.

From the throne, Queen Serenity pulled each girl into a hug, glad that they could make it. The couch sat back, applause making its way across the room. All the while, Jadeite stared at the raven haired beauty.

"Hey, Jadeite, stop drooling over her and go over there and ask her to dance," Nephrite elbowed him in the side once the dancing had started up again, "Introduce yourself!"

Jadeite fumbled with words, looking to each of his friends. "But…she's a Princess!"

"And you're one of the Prince of Earth's royal guards!" Zoicite pushed him to his feet, "Go!"

"Okay, okay!" He glared at them, "I'll go!"

They grinned in response, and he made his way in the direction he had seen her disappear off in. It didn't take him long to find her – she was sitting alone at a table sipping at a glass of punch. He hesitated, wondering if he should go over there, but found himself walking closer to her anyway.

He was standing just a few feet away from him when she finally looked up, and his heart felt like it was suddenly stuck in his throat. Never had he seen a girl with such beauty, and never had he ever felt this way about another – and he didn't even know her! Bending down, he offered his hand.

"Care to dance?"

She smiled, looking at his hand a moment before she took it in hers, "I'd love to."

He smiled down at her, leading her out onto the dance floor. Holding her close, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, they danced to the slow tune in silence.

"So what was such a beautiful girl like you doing sitting at a table by yourself?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Was waiting for a handsome guy to ask me to dance," She answered with a flirtatious smile.

"Ah," He nodded, "I see."

"So do you have a name?" She asked as he spun her around.

"Jadeite." He answered, pulling her close again.

"Jadeite, huh? I haven't heard that name before."

"It's not a common name," He said, playfully spinning her once again. "And yours is?"

"Mars," She wrinkled her nose, "I'm usually called Mars, being the Princess of the planet and all." Her playful smile returned, "But you can call me Rei."

"Rei." He smiled, and she leaned her head against his chest as they continued to dance.

Jadeite snapped out of his trance, finding himself standing close to the same girl he had just seen in his memories, although she looked slightly different dressed in the shrine's clothes, and they were in a different place and time. It was then that he noticed that she was giving him an odd look.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You just dazed out, and you said my name…" She said in a soft, confused voice.

"I…I did?"

"Yes. You said 'Rei'. That's my name." She eyed him curiously. "If we've never met before, how do you know my name?"

__

I have no idea… He looked away from her, trying to rid his head of the images of her_. I have to get out of here…the more time I spend around her, the more crazy images I get. It can't be real…I'm dreaming crazy things about her, and I don't even know anything about her besides her name and the fact that she's Sailor Mars!_

"I have to go." He said, turning away from her. She caught his arm.

"Wait!" She cried, "I'd like to talk to you for a bit longer…there's…there's something about you…"

Jadeite looked at his enemy from over her shoulder, into her dark eyes…and he had to force himself to look away. Being around her made him feel things, made him confused and angry with himself, and he felt guilty, although he didn't know why.

"I can't stay." He told her.

She let go of him, staring at his back, "Will I see you again?"

__

Most likely, although the next time we meet, we'll be fighting each other, he thought grimly_. I should drain her of her energy now, and make it a lot easier… _He looked back at her again, and felt pain rip through him, _…but I can't hurt her._ He closed his eyes, _not in this form, at least._ Yes, he would definitely be able to drain her of her energy if she was Sailor Mars, but not now when she was so defenseless.

"Maybe." He answered her, and started to walk away. Rei watched him go, wondering what the hell had just happened. He was a total stranger, and yet, she felt like she had known him forever.

"Jadeite," She whispered his name once he disappeared into the darkness, "Just who are you?"

To Be Continued…


End file.
